My Point Of View
by The Only Pancake
Summary: A collection of my one-shots. I needed space so I put them all together. Alternitive POV's like Tawnypelt, Birchpaw, and Darkstripe. Reposted, taking requests. *I do crack pairings!* Review please.
1. Run, Birchpaw, Run!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the cats not the Warrior's series. This is from pages 136-139 of Sunset.

Yes! Leafpool let me leave her den, I can start training again! I pranced over to Whitepaw and purred at her, "Hey Whitepaw." The elder apprentice turned to me and smiled, her tail flicking happily. "Hi Birchpaw! I'm glad your back, I was worried about your eye." I smiled at her, but before I could reply Brackenfur trotted over. The senior warrior informed his apprentice, "We'll be training soon, Whitepaw, so get ready and meet me by the tunnel." He nodded to me then stalked towards the thorns guarding our camp. Whitepaw turned to me, excitement in her voice, "Well I have to go! See you later Birchpaw!" I watched her as she bounded off to meet her mentor.

Turning around I watched Ashfur leave Leafpool's den. I bounded over to him excitedly. "Hi, Ashfur!" I paused and waved my tail at him. "Brackenfur is taking Whitepaw for a training session. Can we go with them?" My eyes gleamed hopefully. I haven't been able to train in forever! I needed to get out and catch up for I would NEVER become a warrior! My gentle mentor's reply took me by surprise.

He growled irritably, "No. I fell off a rock and opened this wound again. Leafpool says I can't leave the camp today." My high-held tail flopped low and I twisted my head, watching my friend and her mentor miserably as they left the camp. Between the two of us, we'd never get any training done! My eyes flickered sideways as Brambleclaw came striding over. He flicked me, "Cheer up." My hopes lifted, did he have a plan? I let my head rise.

"I'm just leaving on patrol. I could take Birchpaw with me if you like." My tail shot up towards the sky and I nearly bounced. Fire blazed in my eyes and my whiskers quivered, uncontrolled. Yes, a real patrol! I looked to Ashfur, begging him, "Please Ashfur!" Ashfur's mouth opened and Brambleclaw showed uncertainty, but I kept my hopes up. I know there's been tension with them lately for whatever reason, but my mentor wouldn't let me fall behind because of something personal, would he?

Before any of us could do so much as blink, Firestar's voice came from behind me. "Good idea. Birchpaw missed a lot of training while he was hurt. He shouldn't miss anymore." I turned around and saw Firestar bounding down from his ledge, coming towards us. His stride was authoritive and proud, I couldn't help but awe my leader's strong presence. Maybe one day I would be a leader just like him.

Brambleclaw told Firestar his plans, "I thought we'd go up by the Shadowclan border. We'll renew the scent markers and check for fox traps." Fox traps! My shoulders still hurt from loosing the fur from badgers; I really hoped I didn't get hurt from a fox trap too! I just left Leafpool, I didn't fancy going back too soon. I turned to see if Ashfur has anything to say to me, but he was halfway to the warriors' den. I frowned, a little crestfallen that he was ignoring me today.

Firestar spoke to me. "Off you go then. Do as Brambleclaw tells you and watch out for those fox traps. You don't want to loose your tail, like Berrykit." Eep, not my tail! I nodded and promised sincerely, "I'll be careful!"

Brambleclaw collected Sandstorm and Thornclaw for the patrol, and then we were off. My body shook with excitement and pride as I walked quietly along these three fierce warriors. I wanted to move faster, my muscles ached with pent up energy, but I had to keep with the patrol. If trouble came I would need to be here to fight for them! Out of nowhere Brambleclaw spoke. "Why don't you run ahead and see if you can spot the Shadowclan scent markers? Come back and tell us when you find them."

YES! I get to go do something useful! I relished the challenge and my eyes glowed. "Ok Brambleclaw!" My tail lifted and I sprang off, barely hearing him as he warned me to watch for the silvery traps we had come to look for in the first place.

I opened my jaws and sucked in the scent, sorting the mingled tastes carefully. I wanted to impress the three great warriors behind me with my expert tracking skills, I can't mess this up! I had walked only a little when I found Shadowclan's reek. I stood beside some brambles, my mouth open and holding the trace of Shadowclan I had found. Soon the warriors came into sight. I reported seriously, "I've found the scant markers, Brambleclaw."

"What? You can't have. Were nowhere near the Shadowclan border," Brambleclaw commented. My eyes flashed with hurt and I frowned sadly. I had looked so carefully. "But I'm sure…" I wanted badly to impress these cats, and this was not the way to go. Sandstorm came over to me and sniffed the area. She stalked back to Brambleclaw and agreed with me, "Birchpaw's right, Shadowclan have set their scent markers just beyond those brambles." I watched in silence as the explosion came.

Thornclaw, a warrior known to have inherited the fierceness of his mentor Mousefur, hissed angrily. "That's Thunderclan territory!" Brambleclaw released a low growl and pushed through the wall of foliage, sniffing around. He hissed, "Those are fresh. If we follow them we should be able to catch up to the patrol and ask them what they think they're playing at." Catch up to the patrol? My ears perked with tension and fear. I haven't been trained in battle yet! Shadowclan would surely fight if challenged.

Brambleclaw seemed to think the same, because he turned suddenly and gave me an order. "Birchpaw, run back to the camp as fast as you can. Tell Firestar what's going on, and fetch help." I scrabbled backwards and took off, keeping my belly low and tail straight behind me for speed and accuracy so I didn't trip. My heart pounded as I ran, my mind racing. I covered my tracks in lightning speed, bursting through the thorn tunnel without even glancing at Cloudtail; who was on guard. Firestar was talking to my father when I barreled over to him.

My eyes were wild with fear and I took in just one gasp for breath. I spilled out, "Brambleclaw sent me for help, Shadowclan has invaded the territory!" Firestar leapt to his feet, a snarl rumbling from his chest. My father Dustpelt hissed ferociously. Squirrelflight's hunting party with Rainwhisker and Spiderleg just returned. Firestar yowled to them, "Come on you three, Dustpelt. Birchpaw, lead the way, fast!"

I nodded and pelted out of the camp, determination in my eyes, fueling my tired body. I led the five cats over a little hill where the screeches of battles could be heard. I hung back as the warriors flung themselves into the fray to help our clan mates against the Shadowclan scum. The four cats were driven off after some upset words from Russetfur. Shadowclan would not be stealing our land today!

I scampered over to Firestar and stood proudly beside him as Brambleclaw started to speak. "Thanks. And you, Birchpaw, that was well run." My eyes sparkled and my fur prickled; hot from embarrassment, as Brambleclaw recounted how I had found the scent in the first place. Squirrelflight came over and I slipped away, not wanting to intrude on there intimate moment. I padded over to Dustpelt, worry in my eyes. "Are you alright father?" He looked down at me and nodded, "I'm fine. From what I hear that was some fine scenting you did." My tail waved and me eyes lit up, pride flooding me. I had done a good service to my clan I think, and I promised to work extra hard from today on until I became a warrior.


	2. Onestar' Nine Lives

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the Warrior's series.

Both Onewhisker and Barkface were silent as they raveled to the Moonpool. Barkface was relaxed; he seemed confidant that Onewhisker was the rightful leader of Windclan. Starclan themselves had stricken down Mudclaw to prove it. Onewhisker's stomach felt like it had a dozen rocks in it. His wounds from the battle still hurt, and his limbs were stiff. His body was tight with worry. What if he wasn't supposed to be the leader? What if Mudclaw had died because of him, in vain? Onewhisker hadn't always seen eye to eye with Mudclaw, but he still mourned the loss of his clan mate. He'd never forgive himself; the clan would never forgive him, if Mudclaw really should have been the next leader of Windclan.

But, Tallstar had named him deputy, so maybe he was rightfully next in line. Night had fallen by the time they arrived and Barkface stayed at the top of the Moonpool's hill. "This is where we part. You must go alone, Onewhisker." Onewhisker nodded, "V-very well th-then." Onewhisker walked down the slope, his small front paws sliding into the worn prints of cats long ago. He lie beside the moonpool and felt alone with Starclan, calm, relaxed. When the moon had reached it's peak he lowered his head and lapped up the icy liquid before his paws. The silvery waters froze his insides and sent him into a deep sleep.

He opened his eyes to a shocking sight, and even blinked a few times to make sure what he saw was real. Stretching in all directions cat the warriors of Starclan. Cats with silver stars glimmering in their fur. They all spoke at once, a thousand different voices yet one voice at the same time. "Welcome Onewhisker." A little bunch of cats walked out of the throng before him, eight of them in total. He stood in silence, an untold force willing him to keep quiet.

The first cat who came forward was a black tom who had a limp to his gait; a former deputy Deadfoot. The large tom smiled at Onewhisker. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Onewhisker's heart thumped painfully in his chest, uncertainty flashing in his eyes. WAS he ready? He swallowed hard, "Y-y-yes, I'm r-ready." His voice was shaky and weak. Some of the Starclan warriors glared at him, as if they didn't believe he was.

Deadfoot spoke with pride, happy to give his life to an old friend. "I give you the gift of loyalty, to your clan and those who are close to you." Deadfoot's muzzle touched his head and a terrible burn seared across his body, rippling through his muscles. Memories from Deadfoot's life flashed across his mind. Battles, Brokenstar, Ashfoot, and then Deadfoot's death.

The old tom limped away and Onewhisker was left alone, his body shaking slightly, his eyes unsure about going through that eight more times. He panted a little as the second cat came forward. It was a slender brown she-cat, Onewhisker recognized her, it was Thrushwing, a young warrior who dies the night Brokenstar chased them out of the camp. " I will give you the life of pride. Have pride in yourself and your leadership, and have pride in your clan. Onewhisker closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain of battle. At first, it did come. Such terrible pain and terror surged through him. But soon a new sensation took over. The plus side of pride, a surge of power flowing through his veins like the day he had become a warrior, just ten times stronger. It dulled the sharpness of the previous blast.

She stalked back into the link of cats and the third cat came forward. She was a stony gray cat, with brown flecks plastered across her body. Onewhisker vaguely remembered her from when he was a kit, it was an old medicine cat Thrushpelt, Barkface's mentor. She nodded to him, "I give you the gift of confidence, use it to lead your clan through tough times." She pressed her nose into his muzzle and his heart swelled with strength and sureness.

She was replaced by a familiar she-cat who had a long, strong body and light stone-gray fur. It was Runningbrook, a queen who had died in the battle with Scourge. Her gentle words seemed to float over to him. "I grant you the life of justice, to always be fair." Her life was a calm, nice one until the flash of red at the very end. Her gentle experience calmed his nerves enough to continue.

Runningbrook returned to the little cluster and an elderly cream-tabby tom was next. He stood and approached Onewhisker, smiling down at the small to-be leader. It was Oatwhisker, his mentor. "I give you the gift of compassion, use it to be a father and brother to all in your clan." He rested his head on Onewhisker and a soft, bubbly wave washed through him.

With the bulk of the lives received, most of them painful, the Starclan cats gave a few seconds to let that life ease Onewhisker's pain. His body was ridged and knee's shook a little. He was trying to be strong and take it, for the clan and for Starclan. It was proving difficult, but not impossible. Would Mudclaw have received them better, stronger? This was a harsh experience to endure. His respect for all past leaders, and for Blackstar, Leopardstar, and Firestar only grew.

One his breathing had come back to normal and his body relaxed he stood firm, his voice stronger then before. "I'm ready to continue." The cats around him purred there acceptance and cat six came forward. It was another cat who had died young, Thrushwing's brother Stoneclaw. His smile was playful and his voice innocent. "I give you the gift of curiosity. Always feel the need to investigate." His life was an interesting experience. Feelings of joy, dread, wonder, and fulfillment! Onewhisker felt an odd sence on completion.

Stoneclaw sat beside his sister, and there was a rustle in the crowd. The cats parted and number seven pushed into the open. Onewhisker was surprised to see this cat. Powerful, mottled brown, dark tabby fur. Onewhisker's heart ached and he felt a spark of fear as he watched Mudclaw's strong body appear. The fierce warrior made way over and their eyes met. Onewhisker expected to see bitter rage shining back, but he didn't. He saw acceptance and a little jealousy.

Mudclaw's words rumbled from his throat, "I give you the life of trust. Trust in yourself, in the clan, and in Starclan." He paused, and added with embarrassment, "Trust in cats you know are trustworthy." Mudclaw set his heavy muzzle on Onewhisker's head and it was without question the most horrible life yet. Onewhisker wanted to screech in pain, but he was shocked into silence. He felt adrenaline and power pulse through his veins in battle; he felt aggression and rage. He felt the fury Mudclaw felt when he learned Tallstar changed deputies. The most painful experience from Mudclaw was the molten-iron feeling that turned his blood to lead - betrayal. The betrayal he thought was coming from his clan mates, and what came because Hawkfrost moments before death.

Such an intense blast forced Onewhisker to sink to the ground, panting. His body quaked and he felt numb and heavy. The Starclan cats waited patiently for these horrible pains to ebb away. Onewhisker took a deep, calming breath and stood up, fearlessly awaiting the next life. After that, what did he have to worry about? A young brindle tabby came next. It was Gorsepaw, Onewhisker's former apprentice, who had been murdered by Tigerstar quite some time ago. Onewhisker's heart swelled and he almost wailed. His eyes flooded with grief.

Gorsepaw padded forward and Onewhisker whimpered, "Gorsepaw, please forgive me. I tried to protect you!" Gorsepaw smiled at him but he was all business, saying only what he had been instructed to say. He purred, "I give you the gift of mentoring." Onewhisker lowered his head and there noses touched affectionately. Onewhisker felt two things from the short-lived Gorsepaw. Determination, and the horrific feeling of death and terror as Tigerstar ripped his throat out in those last seconds of life.

Once Onewhisker's fur stopped quivering and his glassy sight cleared he saw Tallstar come forward. No longer did the tom look sick, frail, and elderly. Now he looked proud, strong, and lean; the Tallstar Onewhisker remembered so well. His black and white patched pelt was glossy and sleek. Onewhisker dipped his head in respect. Tallstar smiled, "Onewhisker, you held firm in a tough time, you didn't even consider giving up. That is the kind of leader I wanted, I made the right choice in giving the clan's fate to your paws. Lead them well." Onewhisker nodded, promising whole-heartedly, "I will, Tallstar."

His powerful voice rang across the clearing, filling the ears of every cat. b"I give you the gifts of wisdom and patience. Know when it is time to bend the rules for the good of the clan; and always be rational. I also grant that you always have an open-mind and look beyond the warrior code; follow your heart." Tallstar touched him and many memories from the long-lived leader flooded forward.

When it was all finished the Starclan cats stood, bright eyes searing into him pelt at all angels. They cheered, "Onestar!" The name spoken by so many sent a chill down his spine. "Onestar, ONESTAR, ONESTAR!" His leader name echoed around the clearing, thundering into his ears and giving him a feeling of empowerment. He stood proud, tall, a different cat from the scared, unsure Onewhisker.

He was Onestar, leader of Windclan.


	3. Saving Graystripe

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the cats or the Warriors series.

This takes place in Fire and Ice, pages 128-130

I padded along the Windclan border, hunting with my friend Mistyfoot. We had a lot of prey buried from here to the camp already. Mistyfoot stopped me, "Hey, Silverstream, I'm going to head on back." I nodded to her, "Alright, I'll see you later." She picked up her squirrel and headed towards home.

I padded along the river, enjoying the peaceful silence, even if it was bitter cold outside. My sensitive ears heard a sick crack and a frightened yowl from down stream. I didn't have to see what happened to know it; some cat had fallen into the river! Fearing for an elder or a kit, I bolted down the bank.

A ginger tom was running along side the iceless water, his eyes trained on a bobbing gray head. My blood boiled, mouse-brained Thunderclan cats! I was tempted to make the ginger cat help his friend himself, but my heart tugged me forward. I was a Riverclan she-cat; I was a great swimmer, I can't watch this tom die because of the water I loved so much.

A furious yowl rang from my throat and I bolted forward, landing gracefully on the thick ice down stream. Slithering into the black waters I pushed out strongly and entered the current. I shivered, as it's icy grip clawed at my fur. I paddled confidently towards the gray tomcat as he swirled towards me.

He was carried past me and I grabbed his neck hide firmly in my jaws. Immediately his heavy weight pulled us under. Slight panic washed over me as the cold water rushed into my ears and nose. I prayed to Starclan we survived, because I wasn't going to let him go. I was not like that, either we both lived or we both died.

I struggled upward, tugging him along, and our heads broke the surface a few tail lengths from the bank. My body was tired and cold, but I managed to swim to the bank with him. He wiggled around as I slipped on the ice but I didn't drop him. I let go of him only once we were both on solid ground.

He spoke with his ginger friend briefly and the dry tom glanced at me. I narrowed my eyes in fury and shook water from my sleek fur, sitting down to catch my lost breath. The gray cat turned his head after coughing a bit and his yellow-orange eyes burned into mine. If I weren't soaking my fur would have prickled.

He said one simple word, "Thanks." I flattened my ears in a mixture of anger and annoyance. I demanded crossly, "You idiot! What are you doing on my territory?" My clear blue gaze burned with hostility. I readied myself for some shifty excuse, Thunderclan cats were tricky. Instead, he said only one word. He implored, "Drowning?"

My ears perked and my heart lightened, I stifled a laugh. That was not the answer I suspected! I decided there was no harm in playing along. "Can't you drown yourself in your own territory?" His whiskers twitched in good humor. "Ah, but who would be there to rescue me?" I felt my heart flutter. He was interesting, and funny. I've never met another cat quite like this one.

During my thoughts I missed an exchange between them and their apprentices. The ginger tom said they had to leave, and the wet one agreed. He stood up and looked at me. "Thanks again." I dipped my head to him; there was no need for thanks. I hissed, "Hurry, go now!"

Peering over my shoulder cautiously, I hoped Crookedstar's patrol wasn't coming. Leopardfur, Blackclaw, and Heavypaw were on it. After Whiteclaw died, may Starclan give him rest; none of the named are on good terms with Thunderclan cats. I can't believe why I said it out loud, but I informed him, "If my father knew that I'd rescued a Thunderclan intruder he'd shred me for kit bedding!"

Ok I was exaggerating, but he would not be pleased in the least of terms. The gray tom teased me, "Why'd you save me then?" I glanced at him, and then flickered my eyes away in hidden embarrassment. My fur felt flushed and warm, "Instinct. I couldn't watch any cat drown… Now go away!" I tried to sound fierce and send them back to their own territory before we were discovered.

The ginger tom stood and nudged him, "Thanks. I'd have missed this furball if he'd drowned. Come on; let's get you back to camp. Your freezing!" The drying water was becoming ice on his face and long, gray, fur. He spoke absently to his friend, "Ok, I'm coming." His eyes wandered back to me. "What's your name? Mine's Graystripe."

I met his warm amber eyes and wanted to purr. The air between us seemed to be crackling with a strange affection. I answered him politely, maybe even happily, "Silverstream." I turned and carefully crossed the ice, running back towards my own camp; fleeing that strong gaze that made me feel so uncomfortable in my own fur.

After a few good bounds into the rushes I stopped to dry off my fur, and the entire time my mind was on Graystripe. I smiled a little bit and purred gently as I headed for camp. That mouse-brained Thunderclan cat was one I think I will be a good friend to.


	4. Darkness

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the cats or the Warrior's series

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the cats or the Warrior's series.

This takes place in Fire and Ice. Pages 173 + 176

I sat and listened eagerly as Fireheart, Yellowfang, and Dustpaw, spoke about missions they had to go on. Yellowfang told Fireheart that the message for Tigerclaw, about Bluestar being sick, had to wait because she needed catmint. Fireheart agreed and began to leave. I bounced after him, "Fireheart wait!"

Still running him I got my reply, and it didn't make me happy. "Go back to your den, Cinderpaw." I yowled, "But I could go and give Tigerclaw the message while you get the catmint." He stopped and looked at me, I lifted he head hopefully. He didn't sound happy when he spoke.

"Cinderpaw if there are any Shadowclan warriors around, you need to stay in camp." I frowned, lowering my tail and looking down at my paws. Doesn't he think I could do this? "Go back to your den." He turned back around and charged through the tunnel.

For a long time I _did_ stay in the camp, and I brooded too. This isn't fair! I can deliver this message just fine. Besides, what good am I in camp if the Shadowclan warriors do come and attack? If that happens, we need Tigerclaw here to fight for us, with all the patrols out.

Excitement thrilled through my fur when I realized that Fireheart never told me how long I had to stay in the camp. I snuck out and raced towards Snakerocks, where the meeting place was. I was drawing near and could hear a monster in the far distance, but I'm not worried. I don't see the thunderpath yet, and monsters never come into the forest.

Tigerclaw's scent drifted into my nose and I scampered off the verge, bursting into the open. I froze when I felt the harsh, hot, thunderpath under my pads. I turned my head and my eyes stretched wide in terror. A huge, dark, monster was coming right at me.

I had no time to run. I barely jumped forward to escape when its mighty paws grabbed my leg and tossed me aside. I squealed in a mixture of pain and fear, as it's vicious claws sent a thunderbolt up my spine. I was thrown aside and I landed hard beside the ash stump. I whimpered, I couldn't move. The monster's rumbling died away, and then…

Darkness.

**I know it's short o.0 I'll give you guys another one tomorrow to make up for it.**


	5. Onewhisker's a Traitor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or the Warriors series

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or the Warriors series. This takes place in Starlight, pages 123-130.

I stalked across the unfamiliar territory, my tail lashing impatiently. Apparently, Tallstar had called for some cats and I had not been included. Sometimes I don't even feel like the deputy anymore! Tallstar doesn't talk with me or anything, and now I am excluded from meetings? I don't think so! I am going to go and hear what was going on, and there's nothing that old, weak fool could do to stop me.

When I arrived there was a small congregation of cats around Firestar, to no surprise. The Thunderclan leader was far too stuck on himself. Stupid kittypet broke the warrior code's boundary rules all the time and acted like he owned the whole forest, I don't like him even a little. I heard a wail and Firestar began to speak. "I was there when he died and he said-"

I heard died and just about lost it. Shoving Tornear aside I stomped over to the stump, my eyes flashed angrily. "What's that?" I raised my chin defiantly, "Tallstar is dead? Why did no cat tell me?" I narrowed my eyes accusingly at the kittypet leader.

He replied calmly, "Tallstar died only a few moments ago, there's been no chance to tell any cat." My heart swelled with rage. Why had Firestar been there? He probably killed him, took my leader's final life when none from my clan was around to rip his fur out and stop him.

Webfoot, one of my loyalist friends, and my former apprentice, spoke up. "Mudclaw, your our leader now. We all grieve for Tallstar, but we need you to help us settle in our new home." My clan mates mumbled their agreement. I dipped my head to them, accepting their respect and support. I turned my head furiously to Firestar, growling, "You should have come to be find me before calling this meeting. Why would a Thunderclan cat announce Windclan's news?"

My tail-tip twitched angrily. Firestar thought he was so great he could lead both clans, that's what it was! The ginger tom said, "Tallstar wanted it to be this way. Listen to what I'm trying to tell you, please." He lifted his head to the rest of the assembled Windclan cats. I tail lashed, this better be good.

"Just before Tallstar died, he made Onewhisker his deputy." It felt like the solid ground under me had turned to water. I nearly swayed in shock. I could not remain calm, my bubble of rage burst, "_What?_" I don't believe it! I have been Tallstar's loyal deputy for many, many seasons. Onewhisker was just a warrior, this cannot be true.

Webfoot questioned, "You mean Mudclaw _isn't_ out leader?" Nightpelt bared her teeth and snarled, "There's no cat better able to lead the Clan." I was glad for support from these two fierce, loyal warriors. I hissed in rage, this was all lies. I had been ready to be leader for such a long time. I have the respect and trust of every cat in Windclan. I had the loyalty, the obedience! I've practically been the leader since the start of this journey!

Onewhisker dared to add his voice. "This is as much as a shock to me as it is to you, and I would like you to carry on being Windclan's deputy. I'll need your support and experience every pawstep of the way." I bristled my neck fur in fury. Walk beneath _Onewhisker_? A weak, un-ambitious, forgiving,useless tom like him? He's not even the rightful leader!

Then it dawned on me. Firestar was that traitor's friend, and Tallstar had been Firestar's friend. It was all falling into place.

I spat, "You don't think I _believe_ this load of foxdung, do you? Every cat knows Tallstar practically handed our clan over to Firestar before he left the forest. He's always felt more loyalty to Thunderclan then they ever deserved. And now Firestar tells us _his friend_ Onewhisker is to be leader! Did any other cat witness this convenient change of mind?" My fierce, challenging gaze pierce through the crowd.

Brambleclaw, one of Firestar's warriors, strolled forward. He spoke unhappily, "I did. I was there. I heard Tallsar make Onewhisker his deputy." My eyes narrowed in anger. Did they take me for a kit born yesterday? I know this trick. Brambleclaw was the son of a treacherous, devious, murderer. He could easily pull off this lie.

"You were there too, were you? _Another_ Thunderclan cat, what a surprise! What, did Firestar offer you if you backed him up? Did he promise to make you deputy of Thunderclan?" It would have been a worthy trade, if I may say so myself. Betraying the trust of every cat to support your leader, and one day also lead. I would have done it.

Brambleclaw said nothing, but Firestar did. He hissed, "How dare you doubt my word, or my warrior's? Tallstar's decision was made in the sight of Starclan." My hate for this cat re-sprouted. "How do you know? Are you a medicine cat all of a sudden?" Firestar snarled back, "His decision was clear enough."

The backup of Starclan was powerful, and fear shot through my spine. I might loose this battle, I might loose my position. I have always worked hard and been loyal and true to my clan in hopes of one day leading them. Literally seconds away from that, it was to be snatched out from under my paws? Because of a cat I thought was my friend is a traitor with a good ability to lie, and who had friends who are good liars?

I glared at the other Windclan cats and demanded, "Are you going to sit here and accept this? Do we let Thunderclan choose our leader for us?" I turned abruptly and challenged Onewhisker, "How many of our warriors do you think will follow you, you sniveling, crow-food eating, traitor?"

I saw his former apprentice Crowfeather come forward and pride gleamed in my eyes. Hah! See, surely young Crowfeather will back me up. But what was said only devastated me even more. He went on a little speech about how he agreed with Onewhisker, because he had learned on the journey that Brambleclaw was truthful. He greeted Onewhisker as Onestar, and some of the clan chanted his name with vigor; as a leader. As their leader, and I was tossed aside like old bedding.

The small tom lowered his head, "Thank you, but, but don't call me Onestar yet. I haven't received my name or nine lives from Starclan yet." My fur bristled and I snarled fiercely, "And you never will! You are not our leader! Come down here and fight me if you dare. Then we'll see who'll make the better leader for Windclan." This is all I have left, my only clinging hope, and we all know it. The clan was supporting _him_, believing the _him_ and trusting what _he_ was saying, not me.

Onewhisker got ready to leap, but a commanding yowl sounded from the side. Barkface, outraged, scolded us both. "Stop! Sheath you claws, Mudclaw! Clan leaders have never been chosen by fighting. And do you want to start a fight with Tallstar's spirit still watching over us? We should be sitting vigil for him, not bickering over who will take his place. You betray him by behaving like this. He always expected the best from his senior warriors."

I looked down in shame, and I could see Onewhisker doing the same from the corner of my eye. Barkface continued, "I believe what the Thunderclan cats tell us. This was Tallstar's choice, and you must accept it." Barkface, the medicine cat, too trusted Firestar and Brambleclaw's word? I forced my fur to lie flat. Maybe, as much as it breaks me to think it, this was not all a lie. Maybe Tallstar does not have any faith in my afterall.

I glared at Onewhisker, hatred burning in my eyes. "Very well. Your brave enough standing there with your Thunderclan friends to back you up. But if you think I'll serve as your deputy, you're wrong." Onewhisker bowed his head, "Very well, I'm sorry to hear if that's your decision." I spat at him in loathing and went to Tallstar's body. Morningflower and Rushtail helped me pick it up; Webfoot and Nightcloud close behind me. This battle is not yet over.


	6. A kittypet leader?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the cats or the Warrior's series

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the cats or the Warrior's series.

This takes place in The Darkest Hour. It's mid-page 25-28

It rattled me a little to learn that Bluestar would even consider having kits with a _Riverclan_ tom; but she gave them up to become leader? I couldn't help the shine of admiration in my eyes as I pondered how strong her ambition must have been to be able to do such a thing. Tigerstar, my old mentor, was an ambitious cat. He had been willing to kill for his power; maybe Bluestar wasn't as weak and useless as she sometimes seemed to be.

"Fireheart, are you going to be our leader now?" Tigerstar's daughter asked the question, and it was NOT something I had; or wanted, to think about. Fireheart couldn't even blink before I acted. Leaping to my paws in outrage and disgust I snarled, "Accept a kittypet as Clan leader? Are we all mad?" My fierce gaze swept the clan I had been born to suspiciously.

Firestar's biggest supporters seemed shocked; Sandstorm his mate and Graystripe his traitor, double crossing friend. But I didn't hear either comment. My gaze locked with Whitestorm's and he responded to me. "It's not a question Darkstripe. Fireheart is Clan deputy; he succeeds Bluestar. That's all there is to it."

My neck fur bristled but I didn't attempt to relax it. Whitestorm always was too close to that weakling. Fireheart did whatever he had to do to look good in Bluestar's eyes, and the senior warrior liked whatever she had liked, including worthless kittypets additions to the clan!

I wasn't going to give up without a bigger fight. I sneered, "But a _kittypet_!" I turned my head sideways and my dark yellow eyes became hard chips, angry and mean. This was outrageous! "Stinking of Twolegs and their nests! Is that what we want as out leader?"

For a second everyone was silent, Fireheart was silent; his green eyes showed anger. I smirked, I wanted anger, and I wanted him to know what he was. All that he would ever be; just a stinking kittypet. I thought the clan agreed with me, but apparently I had thought wrong.

Goldenflower, Tigerstar's mate and a friend of mine, paced towards me boldly. She growled, "Your wrong Darkstripe. Fireheart has proved his loyalty to the Clan a thousand times over. No Clan-born cat could have done more." My eyes flashed with hurt at her words. Not even Goldenflower would back me up? It was not just she who disagreed with me.

The young warrior Brackenfur spoke up next. "Fireheart, don't listen to Darkstripe. Every cat here wants you as leader, apart from him. You're obviously the best cat for the job." My claws slid out and I felt like raking them across that insolent brat's ear. Of course he'd say that, Fireheart had practically mentored him.

The clan mumbled approvingly of the young cat's words. I swept the crowd with my hostile gaze. What was happening to Thunderclan? The cats I was born with would have never allowed this! Half of them, two-thirds of them, had not even wanted Fireheart here when he was an apprentice! This was all Bluestar's fault, she has ruined the clan.

Mousefur spoke now, "And who are we to go against the decrees of Starclan? The deputy _always_ becomes Clan leader. That is the tradition of the warrior code." Graystripe's tail flicked at me angrily and he hissed, "Which Fireheart seems to know rather better then _you_ do."

My lips curled back and I flashed my teeth at him, my tail pointed straight up. My own hiss came out at the gray tomcat. He dared to question MY loyalty to the code? He who made half-clan kits, and left the clan once already? Sure, I bent a few rules, but Tigerstar told me to. Tigerstar should be here! Tigerstar is the true leader of Thunderclan!

Fireheart gained silence and started his speech, "I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life striving to become the leader that Thunderclan deserves. And with Starclan's help I will succeed." My eyes darkened when he looked at me, dared to address me. "As for you, Darkstripe, if you don't like the thought of being led by a kittypet, you can always leave."

His words seared me with such a hatred I charred down to my core. I lashed my tail once in fury and my eyes flooded with the strength of my rage. How dare he? How DARE he? He thinks he can challenge me like this in front of everyone? I have been loyal to these cats my whole life, I even turned my back on my truest comrade Tigerstar when I had the choice to follow him to greatness; to become next in his line of power. And Fireheart had the stupidity to say something like that in front of everyone?

They have all turned on me. Maybe my only friend left in this whole forest was Tigerstar. They all seemed to like this sniveling coward more then me, a clan born friend. I fought back a furious snarl and whirled around, prowling dangerously into the warriors' den and flopping into my nest to brood, and to plot. Tigerstar wanted to get rid of that mangy bit of foxdung just as much as I do. Maybe this time I shall not turn on him when he comes seeking a friend.


	7. Tawnypelt's Diary

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the cats or the Warriors series

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the cats or the Warriors series.

This takes place in Starlight, no actual spot in the book.

Hello everybody, my name is Tawnypelt, and I am a Shadowclan cat. I wasn't always one, I was born and apprenticed in Thunderclan, and because of it my clan mates like to give me a hard time. They just don't get it, and they never will. I could never have lived there, Thunderclan didn't look at me and see Tawnypelt; they only saw my murderous father Tigerstar. How can anyone live like that?

When I came to Shadowclan I was young, barely six moons, and Tigerstar was the leader. I was accepted for who I was. The cats weren't scared of me; actually, I think Cedarheart and Rowanclaw even envied me when we were young. I was the leader's daughter; powerful, ambitious, and strong. Tigerstar's own flesh and blood. Back then they didn't care that I was half Thunderclan. But now that Tigerstar isn't there to glare them into silence for me, they won't let it go.

It doesn't matter what I do! No matter how much fresh-kill I take home, how fiercely I fight in how many battles, how skillfully I might one day train an apprentice. I will never be good enough for any of my clan mates. I can't imagine life without Shadowclan. I like being fierce and wily, and sometimes I even think it's fun to be aggressive, but do you have to be half Thunderclan to have some brains for Starclan's sake?

Well, let me tell you why I am bothering you about this. Blackstar doesn't like it that I'm so close to Brambleclaw. He's my brother, my littermate. When we were very young all we had was each other, why wouldn't I be close to him? Anyway, what Blackstar doesn't like, Russetfur; Oakfur; and Boulder don't like.

Of course, Smokepaw hates whoever his mentor does so really, it's an unhappy loop of disgust for absolutely no reason. Are you starting to see why it bothers me?

Tallpoppy isn't that bad, though. She can understand that I can be loyal to my clan and be un-hostile towards my own brother. Runningnose, an elderly ex-medicine cat, and Littlecloud, the current medicine cat, both live outside of clan rivalry, so they don't mind it either. But it does get quite tiring working my tail off just for it to be tread on after each gathering!

Don't get me wrong; it's not ALL the time that this happens. I just need to blow off some steam today. Life is only bad when Thunderclan does something to upset my clan mates. It's like they blame it on me! What, I race across the border and tell Brambleclaw what Blackstar is planning? No, I think not!! He is my kin, but the clan will always come first to me; and everyone knows it.

Most importantly, Rowanclaw knows it! Rowanclaw and I trained together as apprentices, and he's never ruffled my fur over where I was born. He stands up for me and time and time again risks his friendships with his brother Cedarheart and his old mentor to fight and help me show my dedication to Shadowclan. I know I can trust him with my life, and though I can easily win my own arguments, I am glad to have him around. Despite all the challenges of living in this pack of pride driven-ferocious felines, I wouldn't leave if Starclan ordered me to.

Unless… maybe for Rowanclaw.


	8. Firestar's Almost End

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the cats or the Warriors series.

This takes place in Sunset. I am too lazy to find page numbers right now xD Last chapter I think.

_**For Nightsnake**_

I was sitting on the highledge grooming when Birchpaw came bursting through the thorn barrier. He flung himself up the rocks, his tail fluffed and eyes bright with alarm. My ears flicked and I demanded, "What is it, Birchpaw?" The young apprentice gasped for air, and after his lungs were filled, he reported: "Ashfur said he scented Blackstar on out territory! He sent me to get you."

Many cats were out on patrol, or hunting, Brambleclaw included. I could not afford to draw more warriors from the hollow, just incase this was a trap Shadowclan had set up. I nodded, "I will see to it, stay in the camp." I would go alone and see what Blackstar_ thinks_ he was doing. I just hoped Ashfur was keeping him busy!

I bounded off into the forest, my ginger fur shining, skirting the territory quickly. It wasn't until I had started to search did I realize I had forgotten to ask where Ashfur and Blackstar were. My mind was distracted in my search, a powerful shoulder rammed into me and I stumbled, falling forward. I landed sharply on the metal fox-trap and yowled in terror.

The spring immediately activated, clamping down and grabbing my neck and chest. I shrieked in pain, praying Ashfur would hear me; surely he was still close by? My intent green eyes searched for Blackstar, but I did not see him. Oddly enough, I did not smell Shadowclan scent either.

The metal was closing around my neck. I tried to yell for help, but chocked on the spit forming in my throat, gurgling as my body convulsed in sheer anguish. It felt like I was being crushed, the strain on my bones was so terrible.

Soon there was a flash of dark tabby fur and Brambleclaw burst from the fern fronds, I had never been so happy to see him! I closed my eyes a little, silently sending thanks to Starclan that he heard my wails. This metal was cutting into my flesh; I knew I would die if I had not been found soon! Another tabby arrived, as broad and powerful as Brambleclaw with glittering blue eyes. Hawkfrost?

Brambleclaw moved to dig me out, but his half-brother butted him aside forcefully. Hawkfrost hissed, "Mousebrain! This is your chance, Brambleclaw. Your deputy now! If Firestar dies, you'll be clan leader." My heart plummeted, my blood churning to bitter ice. What was this Riverclan sat suggesting Brambleclaw do, murder me? Surely not even Hawkfrost would do such a thing! He must be better then Tigerstar was.

I saw the look of shock on my former apprentice's face. I tried to speak, the words came out the best they could while my throat was being crushed. "Birchpaw told me… Blackstar waiting on our territory… Had to come alone…" The pain and effort of moving my vocal cords was too much, I had to stop.

My uneasy green stare shifted to Hawkfrost as he slithered over to me. He bent his head low, mocking the fact that I could not toss him aside with a well aimed blow. He whispered, "But Blackstar isn't here. We are. You're a fool Firestar. You were too easy to trap." Rage and mistrust washed over me, Hawkfrost set this up! How he got Birchpaw in on it, I was unsure, but then again; a young apprentice is easily confused.

My eyes flashed with shadows of the past, it seems Tigerstar's murderous legacy was passed onto one of his sons. Brambleclaw figured it out too. "You did this. You arranged for Firestar to be here, where the fox trap was waiting." Hawkfrost did not deny it. "Of course. I did it for you." The harsh tone of his voice reminded me of my old nemesis, and I couldn't help a shiver.

My time was running out, I could feel a life slipping away from me. If Brambleclaw didn't hurry up, I would loose more then just one life, I might loose all six! But my deputy just stood there. I swept my gaze from one to the other rapidly, suspiciously. Was, no.. Surely not! Was Brambleclaw in on this?

Hawkfrost moved back to get a better look at me. I wanted to snarl in disgust, but I had to channel my effort into breathing. He scoffed, "The brave Thunderclan leader. Now so powerful now, are you? Come on, Brambleclaw, finish him off!" Brambleclaw's fur was fluffed out in distress, his amber eyes unsure and horrified. Hawkfrost shoved him forward, "What are you waiting for? This is what we have wanted all along, remember? Kill him now."

Grief and sorrow built up inside of my heart. Memories of the old days flickered back to me. I saved Brambleclaw from a fire when he was just a kit, and in doing so I lost Yellowfang; a cat who was like a mother to me. I mentored him, and watched him grow from a troubled, struggling apprentice, to a determined, loyal warrior. Starclan even thought he was the cat to lead beside me, they trusted him. Could it be possible that we had all been wrong? Was Brambleclaw not able to break free of Tigerstar's legacy?

Even thinking that my deputy might turn against me boiled my blood. Our eyes met, my green pools filled with a fierce pride. I would not speak to him, beg him to spare me and let me free. If he took my life, that was his choice, I will die in stubborn silence! He closed his eyes in thought, I hung onto hope.

I missed the next exchange of words between them as my mind drifted, my breath slowing as I strained for air. Brambleclaw has done so much for this entire forest, not just Thunderclan. He was our protector and friend, my protector. He would do the right thing, I know it. I have learned to trust him through his hard work and countless displays of loyalty. He will not let me die today, it is not my time.

I struggled feebly when I heard him deny Hawkfrost. Yes! I knew it! I heard the whispers of Starclan in my ear, "_Brambleclaw is the protector of the clan, and you are the clan." _They were proud of him, as was I. He ordered me to keep still and I let my weak, sore body fall limp. His scrabbling was halted as Hawkfrost sprang at him. They argued for a while. Tigerstar had plans for them?

Cold horror seeped to my bones. Even in death, that creature lived, haunting the pawsteps of his sons. Brambleclaw pulled the stick from the trap; I rolled out, gasping for air as they fought. The stick was used to gouge Hawkfrost, and his dying words rang around my ears. "Do you think I did this alone? Do you think you are safe within your own clan? Think again!" My heart skipped a beat, now it made sense. It was not Blackstar who had pushed me into that trap; it had been Ashfur. Why else would the warrior not have shown up with Birchpaw, have ignored my cries for help?

I looked to my deputy, "Brambleclaw." He turned to me, about to speak. "Firestar-" His sentence stopped there. My strong, clear gaze met his. "Brambleclaw, you did well. Your path has been hard, harder then most. But you fought a great battle here, and you won. " My voice wavered, memories of Graystripe in my head. "You are a worthy deputy of Thunderclan." My head fell onto my paws and I closed my eyes, trying to breath steadily.

I could hear pawsteps coming, but I did not stir. My mind was elsewhere. Ashfur will not be persecuted, I have no proof. Besides, Tigerstar killed his mother, why would he help Hawkfrost in a conquest to finish what his father started? I purred lightly, I was just glad Brambleclaw had been able to win in this great battle, a battle against himself and his past. He will be a stronger cat now, a better leader then I have been. I will watch him proudly from the Silverpelt when my time to join them really does come.


	9. FIRE!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the cats or the Warriors series

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the cats or the Warriors series.

This takes place in Rising Storm, chapter 23-mid chapter 24.

"Fire! Wake up!" Bramblekit raised his head drowsily, what was going on? His mother was already awake, nudging Tawnykit out of the nursery. She meowed, "Stay close to me, Bramblekit!" The panic in her voice scared the little tom down to his bones, what was going on!? He raced out of the den and into the camp, where a strong, pungent scent crashed into his nose. He whimpered and tried to stay close to Goldenflower as the warriors fled the clan.

Once they reached the ravine things went bad. Goldenflower was running too fast, and all the other cats whizzing by separated them. Bramblekit was too confused to follow the clan, so instead he did what he thought was best and he hid in a holly bush. Soon every cat was gone and he was alone. He heard the flames, the fire he supposed, ripping the camp apart and squeezed his eyes shut in dismay. Why was Starclan doing this to them?

Not long after, two cats went racing into the camp. Bramblekit jumped to his paws to follow, but a burning branch fell down in front of him. With a startled hiss he fluffed out his fur and turned around, clawing his way up a broken tree stump. Soon the heat of the flames scorched his little body and the deadly orange flowers came floating towards them. He clung to the shaking log and mewled pitifully in terror. Oh Starclan, was this the end?

The log started shaking and he stopped mewling, just gaping at the blackness in his mind. Teeth grabbed his scruff, and thinking it was Goldenflower, he immediately relaxed and released his claws from the log. The log began to tremble and Bramblekit wailing in fear. The cat that saved him set him down and he trembled, pressing himself against its powerful leg. He heard his deputy's voice call out, "Yellowfang!" Bramblekit looked up in surprise, it had been Fireheart who came to rescue him?

The ginger tom picked him up and raced to the top of the ravine, again setting him down by the elder Patchpelt. Fireheart ordered him, "Follow me!" Glad to finally know which cat to follow, he started running after the deputy. His eyes were blurry but he could still faintly see the orange-red pelt of Fireheart a little away from him. Soon Bramblekit saw his mother and sister, and his heart stopped beating for a second. He lowered his head and went bolting towards the familiar, warm, presence of his mother, wanting nothing more then to put that terrible experience behind him.


End file.
